The Yellow Rose
by Big Time Crazy
Summary: A love story about a single yellow rose that brought two rangers together for an endless romance. ConnerKira
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or its characters. I only own the ones I make up!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers for an endless romance.

**Couples: **Conner/Kira

**Rating:** T for language, sexual situations, and violence.

A/N: Okay, this is my first Conner/Kira romance story ever. I hope you guys will like it. Please review my story! Let me know what you think! NO FLAMING! I'll stop talking now…Enjoy:)

**Prologue: Once Upon a Time…**

_Year 2062-Present Day_

_Two young teenagers were running through the city of Reefside, California on a bright, sunny day. They were headed to Reefside High School. Brandon McKnight was kicking his soccer ball around while his sister, Emily, was carrying her brand new guitar with her. As soon as they got to the school, they caught up with their friends, Jamie Mercer and Natalie James. Emily sat down and began strumming her guitar while Brandon dribbled his ball around, Jamie drew a picture of his friends, and Natalie was playing a new computer game she got from her dad on her birthday._

_The bell rang and school began. The four teenagers grabbed their stuff and headed to class. When they got there, their teacher, Ms. Caldwell, had given the four detention for being late again. This was not how they wanted to start their day._

_Later that day, the four friends went to detention. All they did the whole time was stare at that clock hoping it would go faster. No matter how long they stared at that clock, time didn't go by any faster. When it was over, the four began to decide where to go for the day._

"_I think of planning on going to class earlier. I'm tired of having to go to detention every single day." said Emily._

"_You're telling me! I hate having to sit there for an hour doing nothing. It wastes perfect time to hang out and play." said Brandon._

"_Not to mention time to draw…" said Jamie._

"…_and play computer games! Man, what a waste!" said Natalie._

"_Well, what should we do now? After all we got plenty of time to spare." said Brandon._

"_How about we go to the juice bar?" said Jamie._

"_Nah, their drinks aren't as good as they used to be. Remember when Nana and Grandpa used to go there. They said the place was great." said Brandon._

"_Yeah, Nana used to even play there when she was our age. Man, I miss Nana's stories about her and Grandpa." said Emily._

"_Hey, why don't we go visit her? Maybe she has another great story to tell us!" said Natalie._

"_Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Okay, let's go!" said Brandon._

_They all began to head to the McKnight home, outside of the city. The home was a beautiful, big house that was out in the middle of nowhere. Trees and a pond surrounded the home. It was a quiet and peaceful place to relax at._

_A 76 year old woman was sitting in a rocking chair outside on the front porch. She was watching the clouds pass by and held a fresh cut yellow rose in her hand. A gentle breeze blew by and it gently caressed the old woman's skin. A soft voice called out to her. 'Kira…' The voice sounded familiar to the old woman. "Conner?" said Kira softly._

_She began to reminisce about the love of her life. Conner was the only one who held her heart. No one else could make her feel the way he did. She remembers when he left her a yellow rose in her locker. All that time she thought it was Trent when really it was Conner. She laughed at that thought. It made her miss him even more. Conner passed away two years ago due to heart failure. She never even had a chance to say goodbye. Kira could remember the last words he told her, 'I love you, Kira, with all my heart. And I will always be with you. No matter what, I'll never leave you, never…'_

_A tear rolled down her cheek as she heard his voice in her thoughts again. Kira then heard laughing in the distance and it got louder as it got closer. She opened her eyes to see her two grandchildren and their friends headed towards her. She smiled when she saw Brandon and Emily. They reminded her of herself and Conner as teenagers._

"_Hello, darlings. I haven't seen you four in a long time." said Kira._

"_We missed you too, Nana." said Emily as she hugged Kira._

"_It's good to see you again, Nana." said Brandon as he hugged Kira._

"_Good to see you too, sweethearts," said Kira, "Jamie, Natalie, come here and give this old woman a hug."_

_They both smiled and gave her a hug._

"_How have things been going, Nana?" asked Emily._

"_Well, things are still quiet around here without your Grandpa shouting and yelling at the TV." said Kira jokingly._

_They laughed a little at her comment. It was so good to see her cheering up more._

"_So what brings you to my side of the forest, children?" asked Kira._

"_Nana, we wanted to hear another one of your great stories. You know the ones about you, Grandpa, Uncle Trent, Uncle Ethan, and Dr. O. They were awesome." said Brandon._

_Kira smiled. Brandon reminded her so much like Conner. He had his grandfather's smile, charm, and athletic ability. It made her miss Conner even more._

"_Well, then get close because I have another story for you. A love story." said Kira smiling._

"_A love story? Come on, Nana! I wanna hear more about you guys as Power Rangers, not some mushy, love story!" said Brandon._

"_Well, this story is about your Grandpa and I. Don't you want to hear about how you came to be?" said Kira with a smile._

"_Not really!" said Brandon._

"_Oh I do!" said Emily excitingly._

"_Oh I so need to hear this one!" said Natalie sitting next to Emily._

"_Maybe this story won't be bad after all." said Jamie who sat on the other side of Emily._

"_Brandon?" asked Kira smiling._

"_Fine! Tell your story, Nana." said Brandon as he sat down next to Natalie._

_Kira smiled and closed her eyes. She brought the yellow rose in her hand up to her nose and sniffed it. The four teenagers looked at her confused._

"_Hey Nana, what's with the rose?" asked Brandon._

"_Well, this rose is a symbol of my love for your Grandpa. This is what started the whole thing between us." said Kira._

_The four teenagers glanced at each other and then back at Kira. She opened her eyes softly and then she began to tell the story._

"_My story begins with a single yellow rose…"_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: I hope you like it so far! I'll have Chapter 1 posted soon! Please review! I wanna know what you guys thought so far. Just press that pretty blue button and maybe the next chapter will come sooner then you thought! Stay Tuned:)


	2. 1: A Yellow Rose and a Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or its characters. I only own the ones I make up!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers for an endless romance.

**Couples: **Conner/Kira

**Rating:** T for language, sexual situations, and violence.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I promise this story will get better and better! Please keep reviewing! The more, the faster! So here's Chapter 1! Enjoy:)

**Chapter 1: A Yellow Rose and a Secret Admirer**

_Year 2004- Reefside High_

It was just another ordinary day in Reefside. The sun shined, the clouds passed by, and life couldn't be any better. So you thought.

A young Kira Ford was sitting under a tree strumming her guitar. She was practicing her song, "Freak You Out" for a performance later that day. A breeze blew by and her blonde hair flowed in the gentle breeze. The sun shined down on her soft face, letting her natural beauty glow. Kira softly closed her eyes as she reminisced.

A red soccer ball was coming her way and Kira's eyes were still closed. A red clad boy ran towards her, calling out her name.

"Kira! Look out!" shouted the red clad teenager.

Kira's eyes shot open when the ball was coming at her. She moved out of the way and the ball hit the tree and bounced back over towards the red clad boy.

"Watch where you are kicking that ball, Conner!" shouted Kira.

A young Conner McKnight smiled at the yellow beauty as he walked up to her.

"Sorry, babe! Didn't mean to kick the ball at you like that." said Conner.

"Don't call me 'babe', Conner! Next time, better aim. You could get someone killed with that kick of yours." said Kira with smile.

"So I'm having an off day. Everybody has one." said Conner.

"But I thought the Great Conner McKnight never has an off day." said Kira smiling.

Conner smiled and laughed at Kira's comment. Kira always knew how to make him laughed. He loved it when she made him laugh.

Kira's heart fluttered for some odd reason whenever Conner smiled like that. She had no idea why that was happening.

'_Okay, why is my heart fluttering like this every time he smiles like that? I don't understand. I know he has a beautiful smile and brown eyes you can—whoa! What am I saying? Kira snap out of it!'_

While Conner and Kira were talking, a blue clad boy and a white clad boy walked up towards them.

"Hey guys!" said the white clad boy.

"How are my two favorite partners in crimefighting doing today?" said the blue clad boy.

"Besides Conner almost knocking my head off, we're doing fine." said Kira with a smile.

"Wow, the great Conner McKnight having an off day? Never thought that would happen." said Trent sarcastically.

"Very funny." said Conner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning bell rung and the four friends headed off to class. When they got there, they gave a swift hello to their teacher and friend, Dr. Tommy Oliver. They sat down in their seats and waited for today's assignment.

"Okay, guys. Today's assignment is a partner project. And I don't want no buts or whats about it." said Dr. O as the class whined.

"Dr. O, do we seriously have to do this?" said Conner.

"Yes, Conner, you have to do this. Now your project will be about one of the dinosaurs we talked about. Both you and your partner will do research on the dinosaur I assign you. I've also already assigned partners, so no, you do not get to choose your partners." said Dr. O with a smile.

Dr. O called out the partners and assigned a dinosaur for each partner. Unfortunately for Kira, she got Conner for a partner. He was the last person she wanted for a partner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, Kira headed to her locker to grab some books she needed. What was Dr. O thinking? Putting her and Conner together as partners for the project was not good at all. Either he was hit in the head too hard in the last battle, or he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

'_Why did he partner me up with Conner? Is he out of his mind!'_

'_No, but I think you are.'_

'_What?'_

'_Come on, tell me you don't feel anything when you are around Conner.'_

'_The only thing I feel when I'm around Conner is annoyed. Nothing more.'_

'_Liar!'_

'_I am not lying! Why do you care anyways?'_

'_I care because I'm that little voice in your head that never shuts up.'_

'_Whatever! You're no help anyways.'_

'_And you are hopeless!'_

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_What do you think I mean?'_

'_If this has something to do with the way I feel about Conner, this conversation is over!'_

Kira opened her locker and noticed a single yellow rose lying on top of her books. She picked up and sniffed it gently. Kira smiled and looked up to see a small note. She picked up the note and read it.

_Kira,_

_In a field of red roses, a single yellow rose stands out. In a crowd of beautiful girls, you are the only one who stands out in my eyes. Just like this yellow rose, I would choose you out of all the red roses. Please take this rose as a symbol of my love for you and treasure it forever. I will never forget you._

_Love Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

A secret admirer? Who would do all this for her? Was it Trent? Yeah, it was Trent. It had to be true. Kira smiled at the thought.

'_What if it's Conner?'_

'_Doubt it!'_

'_Why?'_

'_This is so not like Conner! He wouldn't go through all this to impress me. It's crazy! It's-'_

'_Sweet of him?'_

Kira thought about if Conner did this for her. It was a sweet thought. She blushed. Wait a minute? Why is she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing at the thought of Conner doing this! It's wrong and it's insane! Kira shook off the feeling but it still remained in her heart.

'_I can't have feelings for Conner! He's my friend and I could never see him as more than a friend.'_

'_Or so you thought. Kira, admit it! You're in love with the once dumb jock!_

'_No, I am not in love with Conner! I can't be!'_

'_Okay, but you are going to regret saying that.'_

'_No, I won't. Just go away!'_

Kira grabbed her books out her locker and closed it. As Kira turned around, she didn't see Conner coming and bumped right into him. Her books and the rose fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Conner. I didn't see you! It's my fault! I didn't mean to run into you. It's just that I have so much on my mind right now it is hard to pay attention to where I am going and I completely lose track of where I was…"

"Kira, you're rambling." said Conner smiling.

"Oh sorry. I really need to learn not to ramble like that." replied Kira.

"It's okay. I actually came over to ask you when you would like to start working on our project. Since we are partners and all." said Conner.

"How about we work on it later after school tonight at my house." answered Kira.

"Okay, sounds good to me." said Conner smiling.

Conner noticed a yellow rose and a note. He picked both of them up and wondered who gave Kira these. He read the note and smiled.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be." joked Conner.

"That's none of your business, Conner. So keep your big nose out of it." Kira replied.

"Okay, I'll keep my big nose out of your business. I'll see you later, Kira." said Conner.

"Later, Conner!" said Kira with a smile.

Conner smiled back and Kira got all tingly again. It was a weird feeling and it was starting to drive her nuts.

'_Why is it every time I see him smile, I get all tingly inside?'_

'_Maybe it's because you feel something for the soccer king!'_

'_I do not! You are getting on my last nerve!'_

'_Just trying to do my job, as if you care.'_

'_Will you shut up and leave me alone! I'll call you if I need you.'_

'_Fine, don't come running to me when you start making out with the king of all jocks!'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Kira gathered her things and headed to her next class of the day. She did start thinking about what could possibly happen later tonight with Conner. How was she going to be able to control herself around Conner when she knows that he makes her feel differently? It was going to be a long night.

Conner stood in the shadows, watching Kira walk away. His plan was working so far. Only time will tell if he succeeds.

'_I love torturing Kira. It's fun to watch her get all nervous around me.'_

'_Hey, don't forget the reason why you are doing this!'_

'_I know. If she only knew how I feel about her.'_

'_She already does, dumbass! She just doesn't know it's you!'_

'_Aren't you supposed to help me?'_

'_Yeah, why? You got a problem with the way I'm helping?'_

'_No, but you don't have to be so mean. You are so suppose to be wise or something like that!'_

'_What? Like Dr. Phil? No way, man! I am not Dr. Phil! So get over it!'_

'_Whatever, dude.'_

Conner knew exactly what he was doing and no voice in his head was going to stop him. The bell rang and Conner left for his next class. Tonight was going to be interesting.

_To be continued…_

A/N: So whaddya think? I know I kept you guys waiting but college is evil and it pushed me away from you. So don't hurt me! I love you guys so much! Please review this chapter! I will give you all chocolate chip cookies if you do. hoping that bribe will work lol :) Stay Tuned!

**Next chapter of _The Yellow Rose: _**Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets


	3. 2: Revealing Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or its characters. I only own the ones I make up!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers for an endless romance.

**Couples: **Conner/Kira

**Rating:** T for language, sexual situations, and violence.

A/N: I'm so happy you guys reviewed that I decided to update my story! YAY! What a special treat for you guys! (winks) Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing last chapter and this chapter. You'll love what I have in store for this story. Please, please keep reviewing my story! I know you guys want to! This story is far from over. Thanks to all who reviewed! Chocolate chip cookies for all of you! ;) Now, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter:)

**Chapter 2: Revealing Secrets**

_Year 2004-Kira's House_

It had been a long day for the yellow ranger. She was fighting monsters, dealing with teachers, Dr. O pairing her with Conner, and finding a yellow rose and a note in her locker. This day couldn't get anymore worse…_ding dong_…boy, was she wrong.

'_Great, Conner's here. My life is so over!'_

'_Oh cheer up, grumpy. It's not like you are dating the guy.'_

'_No, I just have to do a stupid project with him.'_

'_Somebody needs a nap.'_

'_Yeah, literally…'_

Kira walked over to the door and opened it. Conner turned to look at her and then he smiled.

'_God, she's so beautiful. Thank you, Dr. O, for pairing us up.'_

"Uh, Conner? You coming in or what?" asked Kira.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry!" said Conner nervously.

Kira chuckled. _'Moron.'_

Conner came inside Kira's house and looked around. "Nice place you got here, Kira."

"Thanks, Conner." said Kira.

"So, are your parents home?" asked Conner.

"My dad is still at work and my mom went to an aerobics class. So we are here all by ourselves." said Kira smiling.

'_Wait a minute! Did I just say that?'_

'_Yes, you dimwit!'_

'_Oh my God! Conner probably thinks I'm inviting him to take me now!'_

'_Oh, really! How stupid can you really be?'_

'_Stupid enough to say that…'_

'_Where have I gone wrong with you?'_

Kira looked up to see Conner smiling at her. The butterflies were in her stomach and it was driving her crazy. Kira and Conner then walked over to the couch and began to work on their project.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About 2 hours later, they were still working on their project. Conner spotted the rose on the table and wondered if Kira figured it out yet.

"Hey Kira, have you thought about who your secret admirer could be?" asked Conner.

"I've thought about it some but never really took the time to really think about it. Why do you ask?" said Kira.

"I was just wondering." Conner smiled at Kira. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Kira had no idea why he made her feel that way.

'_Every time he smiles, I get butterflies in my stomach. I'm not suppose to feel this way about him!'_

'_Oh come on, Kira! Admit it! You never felt this way around Trent.'_

'_I know but it's Conner! He's—he's a stupid jock who's my friend! Nothing more!'_

'_Say what you want, Kira! You're in love with the guy.'_

'_Thank you, Dr. Ruth!'_

"Conner, I need to tell you some…" Before she could finish, Conner crushed his lips with hers. Kira couldn't resist it and gave in to temptation. She loved the feel of his soft lips on hers. Conner began to massage Kira's tongue as soon as she let him in.

'_Oh my God! I'm kissing him! I'm kissing Conner McKnight, the king of all jocks! Wait a minute! I'm kissing CONNER?'_

'_Yup and it only took you 5 minutes to realize that? You really are in love with the guy!'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Kira, you are giving into him. Admit it!'_

'_Yeah, I guess you are right. The feel of his lips on mine is so wonderful. I want him so much! I….No, no, no! Don't give in, Kira! Don't give in…'_

Kira pushed Conner down on the couch as they begin a full makeout session. But it only lasted 10 minutes as reality settled back in. Kira broke the kiss and jumped off of Conner.

"Conner, we can't do this! We're friends! This isn't right." said Kira frantically.

"I know but I can't help feeling this way…I want more…" Conner replied as he slowly walks up to her.

"We just got caught up in the moment, Conner. That's all…" Kira slowly stepped back as Conner got closer.

"Tension between us has become so much more, Kira. I want you…" Conner whispered softly in her ear.

"I can't, Conner…I can't…" _'Oh, what the hell!' _Kira gave in and kissed Conner passionately. Conner then picked her up and carried her upstairs into Kira's bedroom.

They madeout on Kira's bed and the temptation to have sex was making Kira cring. Conner then began to kiss Kira's neck wildly.

'_What am I doing? This is not how I planned it!'_

'_Well, you are the idiot who intervened the making out!'_

'_Not helping!'_

'_Well, why aren't you stopping then?'_

'_I don't know. I can't help it. I just want more.'_

'_You hormonal freak!'_

'_You're right! I am a hormonal freak! Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones!'_

Conner and Kira continued to makeout. The next thing Conner knew, he was slipping his hand up Kira's shirt and cupping her breast. Kira didn't care, she just wanted more.

"Kira, sweetheart! I'm home!" Kira's mom called.

'_Oh crap...'_

"Okay, mom!" shouted Kira.

"Kira, what are we going to do?" asked Conner.

"Look, go into the bathroom while I distract her. I'll meet you outside." said Kira as she straightened her clothes and brushed her hair.

Kira walked out of her room first and Conner second. He headed towards the bathroom. He saw the window and climbed out it. He landed in the back yard and waited for Kira.

After Kira finished distracting her mother, she headed outside with Conner's backpack and stuff.

"Here!" Kira practically threw Conner's stuff at him.

"Kira, calm down!" said Conner.

"Calm down? Calm down! I almost had sex with you! Don't tell me to calm down!" shouted Kira.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" shouted Conner.

"This can never happen again, Conner. We'll continue working on the project at the library. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Kira walked back inside her house and Conner left in his red mustang which was, thankfully, parked in the back yard.

After Conner left, Kira went back upstairs to her room and shut the door. She couldn't believe she almost had sex with Conner. What was she thinking?

'_What have I done…'_

Kira swore to herself she would never let that happen again between her and Conner.

'_Never ever again!'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 2 of _The Yellow Rose_. Yes, I know! It's heating up between them but don't worry! Next chapter will be toned down a bit. Don't expect them to make love anytime soon…just you wait! Anyways, please review! I have more cookies and I plan on sharing them with all of you if you do! Stay Tuned:)

**Next chapter of _The Yellow Rose _:** Chapter 3: Avoiding Conner


	4. 3: Avoiding Conner

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or its characters. I only own the ones I make up!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers for an endless romance.

**Couples: **Conner/Kira

**Rating:** T for language, sexual situations, and violence.

A/N: I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging like that. I was finishing up my classes and taking exams. Thankfully, it's summer and now I have more time to write and post chapters. I finally finished this chapter and this was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! Chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviewed! Please review this chapter! There I go rambling again! ;) Shutting up now! ENJOY!

**Chapter 3: Avoiding Conner**

_Year 2004-Reefside High_

After what happened last night, Kira couldn't stop thinking about and dreaming about Conner. He invaded every single thought and dream she had. Damn Dr. O for having her paired up with Conner! Damn him! If they were ever going to get this project done, they had to keep their distance and hands to themselves.

In Dr. O's class, Kira decided to sit next to Devin instead of where she usually sits. She saw Conner come in and sit down next to Ethan and Trent. He looked at her confused as to why she was sitting next to Devin. Kira felt a little guilty about sitting away from Conner. Why did she feel this way about Conner?

'_Are you avoiding Conner?'_

'_No, I'm hitting on Devin. Of course, I'm avoiding Conner!'_

'_No need for the third degree, Kira.'_

'_Sorry, I'm little on edge today.'_

'_Is it about last night? Because girl, you got it going on!'_

'_Oh will you shut up! You are not making this any better.'  
_

'_Sorry, just wanted to have a little fun teasing you.'_

'_Whatever. I'm not in the mood for your…'_

Kira felt someone tap her shoulder and she jumped out of her seat.

"Holy hell! Trent!" Kira said as she fell out of her seat.

"Kira, you alright?" asked Trent as he extended his hand to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Is class over already?" Kira said frantically.

"Yeah, it is. I came over to ask if you wanted to hang out at Hayley's Cyberspace with us." asked Trent as he helped Kira up.

"Sure…" Kira followed Trent towards Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O who were waiting for them. She saw Conner and looked away quickly.

'_There you go again…'_

'_Shut up…'_

Kira couldn't believe she did that. Now Conner thinks she likes him. What was she going to do? Everything that has happened between her and Conner was driving her insane. Kira followed the guys as they left the school and headed over to Hayley's Cyberspace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Year 2004- Hayley's Cyberspace_

As soon as they got there, Kira and Conner were sitting on different sides of the table. Kira tried to not look at Conner the whole time. It was hard and uncomfortable. Conner put a spell on Kira and there was no way to break it. Her mind was telling her to look away but her heart is telling to look at him. What was she going to do?

Conner could tell Kira was trying to avoid him. He didn't know why though. It kept on bothering him.

'_Boy, you are hooked on her like Pepe le Pew!'_

'_So what? Kira is beautiful, intelligent, amazing, and everything I always wanted. There is no one else I rather spend the rest of my life with.'_

'_Good luck then, Conner. You're going to need it…'_

'_Thanks…you're not that bad when you are nice…'_

'_Yeah, yeah…whatever…'_

Conner smiled at Kira. She looked at him and saw him smiling at her. This time, she didn't look away. Kira felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Her heart began to race, and she felt tingly all over. Something inside her was changing. If she looked away now, she would ruin this moment forever…

"Kira, can I ask you something? In private?" Trent asked, breaking the trance on Kira.

"Sure…" Kira and Trent walked outside Hayley's. They headed to the park. Once they got there, they sat down on a bench under a tree. Trent took Kira's hand into his. Kira felt a little awkward and smiled nervously.

"So Trent, what did you want to ask me?" Kira asked nervously.

Trent couldn't formed the words he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and finally said what he wanted to say.

"Kira, will you…will you…will you go out with me?" Trent asked.

Kira smiled. Trent finally asked her out. Maybe she could get her mind off Conner while she is with Trent. "Yes…I would love to go out with you."

"Great! I'll…uh…pick you up tomorrow night at 7." Trent said smiling.

"Yeah, tomorrow night at 7. I'll see you later, Trent." Kira left to go meet Conner at the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Year 2004-Reefside Public Library_

20 minutes working on their project and Kira couldn't concentrate on her project. She was worried that Conner might start kissing her and they wouldn't be able to stop. Just watching Conner work was very admirable. He looked so cute whenever he scrunched his nose…

'_Okay, now that sounded so weird!'_

'_Kira and Conner, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Conner with the baby carriage!'_

'_SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING LITTLE VOICE EVER!'_

'_I know…that's why I love myself…'_

'_Just go away…'_

Kira needed to get out of there. She stood up from her seat and excused herself to use the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight, Conner smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_10 minutes later…_

After splashing cool water on her face, Kira dried her face off and walked out of the bathroom. She headed back over to Conner and spotted something yellow on her notebook.

As Kira got closer, she could tell it was another yellow rose. She picked up the rose and sniffed it. It smelled as beautiful as the first yellow rose she got. There was also another note.

"Conner, did you see who left this?" Kira asked.

"Nope…I was over in the reference area. It was here when I got back." Conner replied.

"Oh…" Kira picked up the note and read it. It said:

_Kira-_

_Roses are yellow_

_Violets are blue_

_I hope you fall in love with this young fellow_

_Because I have fallen for you._

_Love always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Kira chuckled and smiled. Whoever her secret admirer is, he has a very good sense of humor. It was the sweetest poem she's ever gotten. She was determined more than ever to find out who her secret admirer is. But what she didn't know is that her secret admirer is sitting next to her…right now.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done and posted! I hope you like this chapter! I promise to have next chapter posted soon. Please, please review! I will still give you chocolate chip cookies! I'll even throw in some double fudge brownies. So press that pretty blue button to review. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! ;)

The next chapter of **_The Yellow Rose_** : Chapter 4- The Date with Conner…I mean…Trent


	5. 4: Date with Conner I mean Trent Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A love story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers.

**Pairings:** Conner/Kira

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with work this summer. I appreciate you guys for hanging on for so long. Thanks for your wonderful reviews. To make it up to you guys, I am going to post this chapter and next chapter. I hope you enjoy them both because I am busy writing the next chapters to come and I hope to get much further in the story. If you have any questions, just let me know in your reviews. I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read. Don't forget to review when you are done! I've got chocolate chip cookies and brownies for everyone! Okay, shutting up now. ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: The Date with Conner-I mean-Trent!**

**Part 1: Prelude to a Storm**

_Year 2004-Kira's Home_

This is it. This is the night she's been waiting for a long time. Her date with Trent will be perfect. Nothing will go wrong and Conner will be out of the picture for good.

Conner.

Perfect. Kira couldn't believe she thought about Conner at a time like this. She needed to get him out of her head while she was on her date with Trent. If she thought about Conner, everything will go wrong.

The doorbell rang and Kira's mother answered it. Trent stood there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Trent smiled warmly at Kira's mother. "Hi, I'm Trent. Is Kira here?" asked Trent.

"Yes, she's upstairs getting ready still. I'll go get her. Come in." Kira's mother held the door open for Trent. Kira's father looked up from his newspaper and got up from his chair to greet Trent. "Hello, Trent. I'm Kira's father." Kira's father said as he shook Trent's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'll make sure your daughter comes home safe and sound." said Trent.

"I hope so." Kira's father looked up to see his daughter come down the steps. Trent looked over to see Kira in a yellow top and black skirt. Her hair was pulled up and some of her hair hung down on the sides of her face in ringlets. Kira looked stunning and Trent couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hey Trent." Kira said with a soft smile.

"Kira, you look…amazing. There is no other way of describing how you look tonight." said Trent.

"Thanks." Kira looked away and slightly frowned. She wanted to hear him say she was beautiful. At least Conner would say she looked beautiful. She remembered the first time Conner told her she looked beautiful…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_Year 1995- Reefside Elementary_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**A young Kira was playing on the playground with Conner and Ethan. She wore a yellow sundress and hair was pulled back in pigtails. She was about to go down the slide after Ethan went. Conner already went and dusted off his red t-shirt. After he finished dusting himself off, Conner looked up to see a smiling Kira going down the slide. He couldn't believe what he saw. He walked over to her and helped her up after she hit the ground.**_

"_**Thanks, Conner." Kira smiled at him.**_

_**Conner smiled back and accidently blurted out what he was thinking. "Kira, you look beautiful." **_

_**Ethan laughed and Kira blushed. "Thanks again, Conner." She kissed his cheek and giggled at the look on his face. Conner had this goofy smile on his face.**_

"_**Eww! Kira gave Conner girl cooties!" Ethan shouted.**_

_**Kira glared at him. Ethan began to run and Kira chased after him. "I'll show you what cooties are, Ethan James!"**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira smiled at that thought. She did catch Ethan and kissed him on the cheek as well. Ethan wiped off his cheek in disgust and stuck his tongue out her. Oh, those were the good old days.

Wait a minute! Kira couldn't believe she was thinking about Conner. She snapped back to reality and looked back at Trent. She smiled at him. Kira's parents smiled at the two.

"Now, you guys have fun and don't be too late. There's a storm coming and I want you home before it hits, okay?" Kira's father explained.

"Don't worry, dad! Conner will have me home—I mean—Trent will have me home in no time." Kira said as she mentally slapped herself.

'_Way to start a first date, Kira!'_

'_Shut up! I'm such an idiot! Now Trent probably thinks I like Conner more than him.'_

'_Well, can't help you there. You better hope the rest of the date goes well because it looks like it's going down hill from here.'_

'_Thanks for the advice, Dr. Phil!'_

'_Anytime…'_

After saying goodbye to her parents, Kira and Trent left the house and headed over to the restaurant. Kira is in for a hell of a night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Reefside's Italian restaurant_

As soon as they got to the restaurant, they couldn't believe how crowded it became. Trent was glad he made reservations before hand. They were seated quickly and ordered their drinks. Kira ordered strawberry lemonade and Trent ordered a coke.

The date so far was going great. Kira and Trent got their drinks served to them and they ordered their dinners and appetizers. Kira ordered a garden salad for an appetizer and spaghetti for her dinner. Trent ordered a garden salad as well and shrimp scampi for his dinner.

They began to have a conversation about their lives after graduation. Trent said he was planning on going to art school in the fall. Kira smiled slightly at him.

"Sounds like you have your entire future planned." said Kira.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that you will be in it." Trent said with a smile.

"Me too…" As Trent reached over to hold Kira's hand, his arm knocked over Kira's lemonade and it spill onto her skirt. "Oh my god!" As Kira stood up to clean herself up, her head bumped on the waiter's arm holding her plate of spaghetti and spilled the plate of spaghetti all over Kira's top.

"I am so sorry, ma'am. Let me help you clean up the mess…" said the waiter.

"No, I can't handle it. Thank you, sir." Kira said with a small smile.

The waiter nodded and walked away. Trent helped Kira wipe off some of the sauce and noodles. She couldn't believe how worse this date has gotten. First, she says Conner's name instead of Trent's. Then, she gets lemonade spilled on her. And finally, the waiter spills her spaghetti all over her top. Something was definitely telling her she shouldn't be on this date with Trent. This night couldn't get anymore worse than it already is.

Boy was she wrong! Kira turned around to see Conner with Krista. _'Oh no…' _, thought Kira.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he and Krista walked in, Conner looked over to see Kira completely covered in spaghetti and lemonade. He saw Kira red with embarrassment. He felt bad for Kira. Her date was not going good at all.

"I think we should go over there and help them." said Krista.

"Yeah, me too." said Conner.

Conner and Krista walked over and began to help Kira and Trent clean up the mess that was made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kira watched as Conner and Krista walked over to her and Trent. They asked if they could help clean up and Trent said it was okay. At that very moment, Kira wanted to get as far away from Conner as she could. She was so embarrassed.

When they were done cleaning up, they all decided to leave the restaurant. Kira couldn't bare being in that restaurant for one more minute.

"So, where should we go to now?" asked Krista.

"How about Hayley's Cyberspace? It's better than that Italian restaurant." Conner suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kira said with a smile.

Conner, Krista, Kira, and Trent headed over to Hayley's. They all grabbed a bite to eat and chatted for a while. Then, they all headed home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kira's House_

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed by the time Trent brought Kira back home. They walked up to her door and turned to face each other.

"Well, it was definitely an interesting night we had." said Trent.

"Yeah, it was. I was hoping it would go better but it didn't." Kira replied.

"Well, maybe this date will end perfectly. But there is only one way to find out…" Trent said smiling.

"Well, then why don't you show me?" Kira got a little nervous as the space between her and Trent began to close.

"Okay…" Trent kissed Kira lightly on the lips. As Kira kissed Trent, it felt kind of weird. It wasn't anything like Conner's kiss. There was no passion, no fire, no sparks, no…love. Right then and there, Kira knew how she really felt. She **is **indeed in love with Conner, not Trent.

As they broke the kiss, the moment between them became awkward. They both smiled softly at each other.

"Well, um…I better go. I'll see you around, Kira." Trent said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I see you around. Bye Trent." Kira said smiling.

"Bye." Trent smiled at her and left Kira standing at her door.

'_He knew it too…' _, thought Kira. She unlocked her door and went inside. After closing the door, Kira noticed her parents weren't home.

"I wonder where they could be." Kira said as she headed into the kitchen. There was a note left on the refrigerator door. She pulled it off and read it.

_Kira,_

_Your mom and I left to spend our anniversary together for the weekend. We'll be back on Monday. We expect the house to be as it was before we left. That means no parties! Have a good weekend, sweetheart. We'll call you tomorrow to check up on you. We love you very much!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Great! I have the whole weekend to myself." Kira threw the note away and headed upstairs to take a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Kira took her shower, she changed into her yellow pajama shirt and put on some gray sweatpants. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Thunder crashed and lightning struck making Kira jump a little. Storm came and rain was pouring down hard. Then, the power went out after the thunder crashed and lightning struck again. "Perfect…" Kira muttered.

She grabbed a flashlight and found some candles. She lit the candles all around the house. Then, Kira heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be during a storm like this?" Kira asked as she went to open the door.

Kira opened the door and didn't expect to see him.

"Conner…"

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: Please review:)


	6. 5: Date with Conner I mean Trent Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or its characters!

**The Yellow Rose**

**Summary:** A love story about a single yellow rose that brought together two rangers.

**Pairings:** Conner/Kira

A/N: Here's the other chapter I promised! I think you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!!:)

**Chapter 5: The Date with Conner-I mean-Trent!**

**Part 2: The Blackout**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_2004- Kira's House_

"Conner…" He was the last person she expected to see standing outside her door soaking wet. Kira was hoping to have a relaxing night without having to deal with him. But something inside her made her feel different at this moment.

Kira gazed at Conner's wet figure and noticed how incredibly hot he looked right now. _'Holy crap! I did not just say hot! I think Conner's hot? What is wrong with me?'_

Kira shook the thought out of her head. When she looked back at Conner, a drop of rain trickled down the side of Conner's face. Oh. My. God. Kira's body melted at that moment. She regained her composure and smiled softly at Conner.

"Kira, are you going to let me in or are you going to keep smiling at me?" asked Conner who was starting to shiver.

"Oh, right…sorry." Kira said quickly. She let Conner in and closed the door. Kira ran upstairs to grab Conner a towel and some dry clothes. When she came back down, Kira saw Conner taking off his shirt and laying it down on the table. "Oh wow…" Kira muttered quietly.

Kira couldn't believe how well-toned Conner was. She watched as rainwater trickled down his chest and abs. She gulped nervously and couldn't break the trance she was under. _'Conner is…so…wow…hot. Why does he make me feel this way?'_

Kira snapped back to reality when Conner called out her name. She smiled nervously and walked over to him. She handed him the towel and the dry clothes. "Thanks, Kira." said Conner.

"You're welcome. If you want, the bathroom is…um, upstairs on your left. So you can change. Here's the flashlight if you need it." Kira explained as she handed Conner the flashlight.

Conner nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom. Kira sat down on the couch and groaned. She needed to control herself around Conner. It's already hard enough with him here.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

'_You are in deep, Kira."_

'_Like I didn't know that already!'_

'_Just trying to help.'_

'_Well, don't. This whole thing is too complicated.'_

'_Maybe it's time for you to admit that you are in love with him. It would make things less complicated.'_

'_No, I can't. I can't admit that I'm in love with him. It's just too hard.'_

'_You can't or you won't, Kira. You've know him for a long time and he has changed a lot. No matter what happens, he'll still be the same Conner you know and love. You just need to give him a chance.'_

'_I know. It's just that I'm…scared.'_

'_Scared? Scared of what?'_

'_I'm scared of getting hurt and that I'll lose him as a friend.'_

'_You should know that's the one thing Conner will never let happen to you. He cares about you way too much. Losing will be like losing a part of him.'_

'_Just like losing him will be like losing a part of me. And that's why I can't admit that I'm in love with him.'_

'_Then, you're already losing him, Kira.'_

'_I know.'_

Kira couldn't believe what she was thinking. Of course losing Conner as a friend would kill her, but as long as she didn't tell Conner how she felt everything would be all right. How wrong was she? Kira pushed away her thoughts and looked over at the photo albums.

Kira walked over to her photo albums and pulled out one of them. On the front of it, it said 'Kira and Conner'. "I wonder why Mom has this…" Kira murmured. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Conner at age 3 playing with a sprinkler.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Conner dried his hair with the towel as he walked downstairs. He looked up to see Kira on the couch looking through an old photo album. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"So whatcha lookin at?" asked Conner.

"Just looking at old photos of us." said Kira.

"How did your mom get old photos of us?" asked Conner.

'_That's what I'm wondering…'_ thought Kira. "I'm not sure. Maybe she got some from your mom."

"Yeah, maybe…" They continued looking until Conner noticed one picture that seemed familiar to him. "Now I haven't seen that picture in a while."

"What do you mean?" asked Kira.

"Your mom took that picture of us right after we…" Conner began to explain.

"After we what?" asked Kira.

"After we kissed for the first time…" Conner replied.

Kira looked up at him and caught him looking back at her. There was a silent connection that neither one of them broke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At that moment, Kira began to remember that day. She was upset and Conner came over to help make her feel better, which he did. They talked and laughed, and it seemed Kira became happier. Then, Conner asked if he could kiss her. Kira said yes, and Conner kissed her softly on the lips. It was moment she would cherish for the rest of her life.

She couldn't believe she forgot about it. Her first real kiss. Oh how much she wished she could do it again. But she couldn't do it. Here she had her chance to kiss the same boy who kissed when they were 10, and she couldn't do it. Kira looked away and broke the connection.

Conner had no idea what just happened but shrugged it off. They continued looking at more pictures in the album.

When Kira went to change the page, Conner went at the same time to change the page and their hands met. A warm sensation went through Kira's body when she felt Conner's touch. She looked back up at him and the connection came back stronger than ever.

"Kira, can I kiss you?" asked Conner

"Yes…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Conner leaned down and gently kissed Kira. Kira's senses went crazy and she deepened the kiss. Conner hadn't expected Kira to kiss him back but it didn't matter now.

Kira sat up and straddled Conner around his waist as they continued to kiss. Conner left her mouth and began kissing her neck. A moan escaped Kira's mouth as Conner kept kissing her neck. She latched onto Conner's hair and let out another moan.

Kira ran her hands down his back and his chest. When she reached the rim of his red shirt, she slipped her hands under and roamed around his chiseled abs. Conner like the feel of Kira's hands touching him. Kira slipped her hands out front and grabbed the rim of his shirt. She pulled it off him and stared at his glorious abs and chest.

"Like what you see?" Kira nodded. Conner kissed her softly again as his hands went down to the rim of her shirt. He slipped his hands under her shirt and began to gently rub her stomach. Kira could feel the heat rising, making her want Conner more. Conner slipped off Kira's shirt without breaking the kiss.

They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. Kira didn't want to stop. "Conner, don't stop…"

"Are you sure?"

Kira nodded and kissed Conner again. The rest of the night they made sweet love to each other without a doubt in their minds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The next morning_

Kira woke up with a smile on her face. She saw Conner's handsome face smiling back down at her. He was holding a yellow rose in his hand. Last night was incredible and Kira didn't regret any of it. "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Conner asked.

"Better than I ever felt before. I'm glad that it was with you and no one else." Kira smiled happily.

"Good. I'm glad." Conner leaned down and kissed her softly. He took the yellow rose in his hand and gently glided it down Kira's bare back. Kira softly moaned.

"That feels good…"

Conner smiled and replaced the rose with butterfly kisses down her back. Kira giggled softly. She has never felt this happy with anyone for a long time. She loved the way Conner made her feel. He was the only one who could make her feel this way. But one question remained. Was all of this because she loves Conner or was it all just a one time deal? She didn't know. What she did know is that she wanted to spend the rest of her weekend with Conner.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Songs:

_Chemicals React- Aly and AJ_

_I Knew I Loved You- Savage Garden_

A/N2: I know this chapter isn't all that but I hoped you like it. I'm sorry it took me a while to finish it. I had a little writers block but I got my muse back. I promise next chapter will be better. And yes I suck at love scenes, so bare with me please. I promise to give you some M-rated stuff in a later chapter. I want to get the ball rolling on Kira and Conner's relationship. Please review! I love reviews and I will give you chocolate chip cookies if you do. Just press that pretty blue button:) Stay tuned for more!!

Next Chapter: **Chapter 6: The Aftermath**


End file.
